


A Summer off to a Great Start

by nell21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, HS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nell21/pseuds/nell21
Summary: another HS au, during summer(don't tell anyone i write soft fics)





	A Summer off to a Great Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApollosArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosArtemis/gifts).



4 days ago I graduated from high school. But that was not the most important event of the day for me. 

I joined Midvale High school at the beginning of this year, when I had to leave my parents’ house and my aunt took me in. I quickly became friends with the star of the football team, James Olsen. He even introduced me to his group of close friends: Winn Schott, resident nerd and IT genius, Lucy Lane, sassy and the only person shorter than me, Kara Danvers, his girlfriend and finally Alex Danvers, the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. 

When I first met this little group, Alex was the only one that barely talked to me, or talked at all. She’s a quiet character but that only drew me more to her. Despite her shyness you can tell that her brain is always in activity, her hazel eyes shining with excitement betraying her.

We became close thanks to the chemistry class. We had to pick a lab partner for the entire year, and since neither of us knew the rest of our classmates we decided to do it together. That’s how she started to open up more to me, through science talks, making me fall for her even harder. 

After 3 months, I spent every lunch with the Superfriends (that’s how Kara named us one day and it stuck), seated next to Alex. I still haven’t told any of them about the fact that I’m gay, not knowing how they feel about LGBT+ issues and not wanting a repeat of what happened in Blue Springs. And one day, Lucy was talking about a concert she went to with her sister the day before and how she got a cute girl’s number. Wait, what ? My brain processed the info, and I might have zoned out because I felt Alex’s hand gently taping my shoulder and asking me if I’m alright. Kara was frowning at me and asked:

“Do you have an issue with gay people ?”

Maybe I should answer because there’s nothing I would hate more than letting them think I’m homophobic. So after a few seconds, I cleared my throat and apologized, before explaining my reaction. 

“Actually, I have the opposite of a problem with it ! I’m gay myself. It just surprised me to see Lucy talk about it like it wasn’t a big deal. Where I grew up it was a very shameful thing so I’m just surprised to see that it’s not the case here, and I’m not used to it.”

Now Kara was clapping her hands excitingly and said, speaking a mile a minute.

“That’s so cool that you’re one of us !! You don’t have anything to worry with us I promise ! Lucy, Winn and I are bi, and Alex is gay too, so really don’t feel uncomfortable talking about that with us !”

The rest of them are looking at me with warm smiles and Alex puts a comforting hand on my back. I smile back, and Lucy goes back to telling her story. I barely listen to the rest of it, too focused on thinking about how my crush on Alex could be reciprocated. 

However, the rest of the year goes by faster than I thought, and I find myself at graduation day, still with a crush on Alex Danvers but still hasn’t asked her out. I console myself by thinking that she’s become a close friend with time. Also, she has never mentioned having a crush on anyone since I’ve known her so maybe it’s a good sign. 

The graduation ceremony starts, our teachers calling the first names on the stage. They call for Alex Danvers, and as she’s making her way to them we make eye contact. She smiles at me, a sweet smile, the kind that makes crinkles around her eyes and that I’ve only seen directed to me.

And in that moment, I decide that as soon as this ceremony is over I will ask her out. It’s now or never. After that we’re leaving for college and even if we’re both going to Stanford, I don’t want her to meet someone else there. 

The rest of the ceremony goes by, I go on stage to get my diploma, get congratulated by my aunt and my friends. But the whole time, my eyes aren’t leaving Alex because I don’t want to lose her in the crowd. I have a mission after all.

Once the excitement starts to dies a little, I excuse myself from the rest of the group and start walking towards Alex, who’s sitting alone on a bench and looking at her phone (probably reading a science article based on her frown which means she’s focused). To not startle her, as I approach her I say “Hi.” Softly. She looks up and smiles at me, like always.

“Hi to you too Sawyer. So, how does it feel to be free of high school ?”

“Well, Danvers, I’ve never felt better ! Summer can really start now.”

“Got big plans ?”

“Yes. Well, maybe, it depends.”

“What do you mean ?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me ?”

She stares at me, wide-eyed and open mouth. This wasn’t really the reaction I was hoping for, but as I start to backtrack, she grabs my hands and smiles wider than I’ve ever seen her smile.  
“Maggie Sawyer, I would love to go on a date with you !”

So this is why, 4 days later, I’m standing in front of my mirror and changing my outfit for the fifth time. I finally settle on a classic: black jean, black vans, oversized white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and sunglasses on.

The plan is to meet at the park around 7pm, get ice cream and enjoy the beginning of summer. As usual, I’m there 5 minutes before the time we agreed on. I sit on the bench, under the shade of a tree, waiting for Alex to get here. Not even 3 minutes later and I see her walking my way.

She looks so beautiful. She always does, but today she’s wearing a floral sundress and her long red hair are tied in a braid. I’m literally petrified by how good she looks, and it must show on my face because I see her smirking.

“Hi Sawyer ! Waiting for someone ?”

“Yes, I was. A very pretty girl actually. And now that she’s here, she looks even more beautiful than what I had in mind”

“Flirt.”

I wink at her, and get up.   
“Ready to get some ice cream ?” I ask, as I hold out my hand for her.

“Lead the way.” She answers as she takes it.

I notice how perfect her hand feels in mine, her thumb lightly caressing mine. But sadly, we have to let go as we get close to the ice cream truck. But as soon as we get our cones, we go back to holding hand without having to think about it.

We find a spot in the grass, at the back of the park, under the shade of a tree. There’s almost no one around us, and we easily fall back in a conversation about college, our plans for the summer and some usual banter. 

After a while, the sun starts to go down so I offer to go for a walk to the beach and bring her home. So far the date is going well but I don’t know if she feels the same. The energy shifted from our usual friendly hangouts but maybe it’s only in my head. Maybe she just accepted the date to be kind but isn’t really interested.   
As we’re strolling along the beach, hand in hand, we stop to watch the sky turn from its usual blue into a mix of orange and pink shades. Alex rests her head on my left shoulder (which probably looks funny from an outside point of view since she’s taller than me, but in that moment I don’t really care about that). I decide to be a little bold, and I let go of her hand to wrap my arm around her slim waist. She instantly relaxes in my arm and lets out a sigh of content. We stay like that a few minutes, until she speaks.

“Why did you never ask me out before ?”

I could ask her the same, but instead I reply honestly.

“I was scared that you would say no, and I didn’t want to lose you as a friend. But at graduation I realized we were going to be in college soon and I didn’t want to miss my chance.”

As I say that, she’s looking right at me, a soft smile on her face. God, she’s so beautiful. Any thought I have in that moment stops and I look back at her, sporting a matching grin. I don’t know who started to lean in first, but our faces are getting closer by the minute and next thing I know we’re kissing. It’s soft, barely a peck, but it’s the best kiss I’ve ever had in my life. Her lips are so soft and perfect, and as soon as they leave mine I pull her back in for an equally soft second kiss. My action makes her chuckle, and it’s the sweetest sound I’ve ever heard. She gives me a last kiss on the cheek, before saying.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, i promised my mom to not be back too late …”

I can tell by her expression that she really doesn’t want to leave.

“I’m taking you back home then. But before that you have to answer a very important question.”

“Ask away, Sawyer.”

“Alexandra Danvers, will you do me the honor of going on a second date with me ?”

“Of course I will, dork.”

She punctuates her last word with a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

As promised, I take her back to the Danvers Household a little before 9pm. She bids me goodbye, with the promise of seeing each other for another date tomorrow and the last soft kiss of the day.

As I make my way back to my house, I can’t help but think that this summer is off to a great start already.


End file.
